


Of Amenities and Tenacious Blonds

by pinkheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armin Arlert is a Little Shit, Deepthroating, Kenny has to endure him lmao, M/M, Polyamorous Levi, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, but he also doesn't really mind, mild breathplay, the thing between Armin and Kenny is not cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/pseuds/pinkheichou
Summary: “I sent you five messages.”“And I read only the first one.”“The others are saying ‘Don’t take too fucking long’, ‘Where are you? I’m bored.’, ‘Give me distraction.’ and ‘Are you dense? What I’m saying is I want to suck your dick.’.”“My retort was in no way an implied command for you to tell me what spoiled shit your ass had messaged me.”





	Of Amenities and Tenacious Blonds

_Ping._

Kenny growled as if a thousand rocks were rolling down his throat, irritated. It had been the fifth message within 10 minutes.

His usual rejoice when coming back home after especially rough days at work flew with the door falling closed, being kept outside. Kenny deliberately took his time taking his coat and hat off, just to teach him a lesson.

No matter how very well aware Kenny was of what he would most likely expect soon, he wouldn’t let himself get persuaded without similar amount of pissing him off. 

Minutes later, and Kenny had eventually turned to his normal self. He strolled to the bed room, there was no need to search for him elsewhere right at this very moment. Kenny had needed to only read the first incoming message to get the hint of what the boy wanted.

 _‘Come home already. I’m bored.’_  it had read.

Kenny scratched his head, running his fingers through his hair as he opened the bedroom door with a sigh. As expected, without a doubt, there Armin was; laying in bed on his back, body covered with only boxers and a shirt; his knees where bent, thighs looking smooth and delicate with how the hems of his boxers had slided down to the roundness of his ass; Armin had his arms crossed, a scowl spread across his face, pouting, yet looking like a seraphic beauty. His hair sprawled around his head like a fan, the yellow colour accentuating the ocean in his eyes.

Armin was basically the same as the ocean. Full of unknown territory of secrets, and so enticing because of the mystery he liked to be.

“About time. You did take your time, hm?” Despite of his fine appearance, Armin was quite the cheeky devil when wanting something.

“Some of my jobs took longer than originally planned.”

Armin twirled a strand of his hair, it looked pure and soft like the beach or the sun. He shrugged indifferently. “I don’t have to listen to whatever rusty jobs you had to do. It’s enough to know that what you’re doing is against the law.”

“It’s  _grey zone_ , not illegal.” Armin snorted impudently. Kenny grunted with peeve. “You don’t care what I do, as long as you can have some of my cock, huh?”

Armin inspected his hair, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world—but with a face that lacked any enthusiasm. “Levi is still in university. And since it’s so late, it means today is one of the days where he will stay there overnight.”

“Naw, boo, Armin is without boyfriend for one night. A round of sympathetic cries and tears for you.” Kenny howled sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Armin’s scowl gained sharpness. “You can be glad your nephew is pursuing an academic degree instead of following in your footsteps.”

Kenny huffed. “Guess who had to kick him in the ass first to get him to do that.”

“Anyway,” Armin shifted his legs smoothly, so sinfully smooth did his legs change their angle while being pressed together with grace. Kenny refused to and mentally scolded himself for thinking this movement had done things to his cock – like twitching alive for a second –, no, it hadn’t. Not at all. As if, right? He couldn’t deny it anymore when he felt his pants tightening where it mattered. “Levi will probably be annoyed or exhausted or both when coming home tomorrow. I don’t want him to feel obliged to give me attention, when it’s him who will most likely need some rest. I don’t like to take advantage of him anytime. So…”

The mischievous spark in Armin’s iris met with Kenny’s squinted eyes. Actually, Kenny didn’t need to look at him to know where Armin’s words were hinting at. Armin was surely a sly asshole in his eyes. Not that he didn’t find such a side appealing, though. “What are you? A cat in heat waiting for anyone to give it to you hard?”

“Heh. Bullshit. I think even Levi would sleep better at night knowing it’s you getting sexual with me and not some random ass person.”

“Right, right.” He darted a smirk. “Sometimes I still can’t believe your boyfriend is as liberal as this with you. You two are.”

Armin wettened his lips. He glided his tongue achingly slow over his lips. Too achingly slow for Kenny’s collected chill.

“Your thoughtful words won’t have any effects on me. Levi is and will always be my first choice.”

“You’re talking a lot for someone who is thirsty for cock.”

“Wow, you think I’m always like this? Asshole.”

Kenny cackled, lighting up a cigarette. “Levi is bad influence on you, I see.”

“He might have mentioned that ‘asshole’ is his favourite thing to call you when you’re not around.” Armin grinned, sensing pure entertainment with the tease. However, his face darkened to a frown very shortly after. “I sent you five messages.”

“And I read only the first one.”

“The others are saying  _‘Don’t take too fucking long’_ ,  _‘Where are you? I’m bored.’_ ,  _‘Give me distraction.’_  and  _‘Are you dense? What I’m saying is I want to suck your dick.’_.”

“My retort was in no way an implied command for you to tell me what spoiled shit your ass had messaged me.” Kenny inhaled deeply, taking a long drag, and exhaled the smoke slowly.

Armin’s body shifted again. His legs spread nicely and Armin tugged one end of his shirt above his crotch. Kenny figured he wanted to seduce in such a scandalous pose. “How long are you going to stand there? Your  _cock whore_ asks for some dick to suck.”

Kenny puffed out white rings of smoke, scoffing at last. Once with his legs close to cage Armin’s head in between, he looked down at the laying figure on the bed, pulling up a smirk as his cigarette whipped up at the corner of his mouth. He grazed some of Armin’s locks, sweeping them to the side of Armin’s forehead.

The amiable treatment was something Armin did enjoy, but his blazing blue orbs lusted for more in one way or another.

Armin tilted his head back, towards Kenny’s crotch, it bordered on an unnatural stretch with how he was laying on his back. He grabbed the zipper of Kenny’s pants and pulled down. “Now is a good time to care about me, don’t you think?”

“Caring about you or  _taking care of your needs_?” He flipped some ash off the gleaming end of his cigarette. The answer literally hung heavy in the air, and felt like ignition for rough face-fucking on every part of Kenny’s body.

“Why not both?” Armin dared.

That was it. Every tiny bit of spiteful restraint vanished, sent to void. Kenny gripped Armin’s hand on his half-opened zipper. “Let me do this.” He pulled Armin’s hand away, using his own ones to unzip and unbutton his pants. Armin’s face sparkled with traces of triumph and pooling want. “All you have to do is open your mouth wide and pretty for me.” When Kenny freed his cock from the confinement, he held it in his hands lazily, right above Armin’s already parted lips. He stimulated his tip with his thumb, until it drew first dribbles of slick pre-come that he smeared on Armin’s mouth.

As he went inside with his tip inch by inch, Armin accepting his dick gladly; he slightly stretched Armin’s neck, revelling in stroking and putting light pressure on it. He loved to do stuff on him that was oh so enticing and pushed his adrenaline. “Stretch your throat for me nicely. Yes, like that. Your mouth will love my cock. You love it too, right?” Kenny’s dick was huge and thick, especially when hard and pulsating, and he wrapped almost all of his palms around Armin’s neck, putting on light pressure, while his dick inched farther inside.

Armin hummed and smiled around Kenny’s hot length.

“Let me know if you get breathing problems, you whore.” The last thing might or might not have slipped from his lips, but neither of them minded it nor gave it too much thought.

Kenny had proceeded with rocking motions now, ruthlessly fucking into Armin’s mouth.

Armin accepted it all, taking tremendous pleasure in it. His throat was abused raw and his tongue did any messy job to rub against Kenny’s fast shoving dick. At least the throbbing and shoving kept the inside of his mouth pliant and full.

With Kenny finding himself between smoking his cigarette and grunting at the same time and Armin maintaining a beautiful and long neck that sang the lewdest moans, it was only a matter of time until he would help himself out, gripping Kenny’s thighs to take more in.

“Hands off,” Kenny grumbled. But Armin didn’t obey. Kenny pushed inside with one specially firm thrust to which Armin keened sluttily. Kenny dragged Armin’s hands away and knelt on the bed now, hands on Armin’s neck and chest. “I said hands off.” He thrust into the boy while staying in this position, harder and wilder and more vicious with raging sensation.

Armin’s wet mouth taking in his cock flawlessly, impressive and addictive, sent Kenny to oblivion for a moment where he senselessly thrust into Armin as he nudged his head back, groaning. “Fuck, Armin,” He shut his eyes and savoured every moment of heat enwrapping his leaking cock; his hands groped Armin’s by now perky nipples.

Meanwhile, Armin had got rid of his boxers, having found it too unsatifying when only palming his clothed erection. So now he was fisting his length, using agressive but poignant thrusts which pace reached same level as Kenny’s poundings.

Some more throat fucking and with two dicks twitching like mad, it didn’t take long until Kenny came inside Armin’s mouth, milking his way down his throat. He toyed with Armin’s breathing sometimes, and watched Armin keening to it so hard that it was his turn orgasming with a back arched deliciously.

Kenny pulled away, though he was still making slow pounding movements as he released from the inside Armin’s mouth.

Armin split his lips wide, messy with how some of the come stuck to both his tongue and Kenny’s cock.

“You alright, boy?” Kenny asked with honesty. He patted Armin’s cheek.

Armin nodded, mindlessly licking Kenny clean.

The mere sight of it almost made Kenny hard again. “Shit. Lemme eat you out later.” he uttered with a tempting grunt.

Armin sat up, licking his own lips. “You may.” He was a bit out of breath, but smirked at Kenny.

The older man took a drag from the little bit of what had remained of his cigarette and when he opened his mouth, the smoke left while he dragged his tongue up Armin’s neck to his ear.

“You’re difficult to resist. Shitty boy.”

Armin gave him an amused side glance. “You’re one to talk. Especially when Levi is a secret admirer too.”

Kenny stunned, didn’t know what game Armin was playing right now. He raised a brow.

Armin clarified, “Well, not in real life. But he told me that he did dream once how you and him got intimate. He claimed that when he woke up with a boner he had felt inwardly disgusted. I know that, on that night, he had spooned me to get off. It was quite an experience. I assured him that his wet dream didn’t mean anything. He wouldn’t ever want to do it with you—his idiotic uncle. He would rather die. It was funny, though.” 

“I’m ‘idiotic’ to him, heh?”

Armin sent Kenny a reprimanding tilt of his head, smiling with amusement that clouded his expression. “Really? That’s all you care about?”

Kenny blew out a sigh. “You youngsters and your haphazard hormones. I can’t take it seriously.”

Armin twirled his locks again. “I dunno if I was even allowed to tell you. I don’t think so, actually. But Levi didn’t tell me not to.”

He wallowed in deep thoughts for a second, weighing whether he had done a mistake right now or not.

“Nah, don’t piss your pants. I won’t bully Levi because of it.” Kenny asserted, winking with a smirk.

Armin couldn’t tell how he should take that gesture.

~~~

He found out very soon, though. It was the next day when Levi had come back. All three of them sat on the couch in the living room, watching TV. Levi and Armin were snuggling comfortably, Levi’s head resting on Armin’s shoulder as his stress slackened thanks to the sheer presence of his boyfriend.

Kenny sat next to them with a decent distance parting him from the couple.

It was right then that he, just to tease, crept his fingers over Levi’s waist, with temptation and innuendos in his touches.

Because of being reminded of his dream and the gross feelings he had for it, Levi internally freaked out, whipping around and backing away as his fist struck Kenny’s face without much thinking.

Even with a bleeding face, Kenny enjoyed plenty amusement due to Levi’s reaction. Levi was fuming, but even Armin giggled to it, which made it clear to Levi that Armin had spit his dream out in front of Kenny.

Levi’s uncle was kicked to the floor and Armin was attacked by his boyfriend having the sudden urge to do on him as he pleased, grumpy, which Armin joyfully embraced.

No matter how much they were laughing, Levi didn’t find it funny at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just so fucking happy my fic is the first fic in the Kenny/Armin tag *A*
> 
> my tumblr: [pinkheichou](http://www.pinkheichou.tumblr.com)


End file.
